The power
by akubara
Summary: Miria Trunks gets sent on a adventure of life and death.. can he cope with the way things are or get lost in it
1. Chapter 1

Miria Trunks sneaks into Vegeta's room "how do you feel?" Vegeta looks at Miria Trunks "I was dreaming that I was killed by you". Miria Trunks half laughs realizing that Miria Vegeta really wants Miria Trunks dead.

At the table Vegeta started to cringe in pain a little at first then he started to rip at his skin almost as if the pain was coming from inside his body was hard to hide it now . Vegeta then closed his eyes and hoped all this was a nightmare and he was going to wake up soon.

Miria Trunks remembered his mother gave him an extra vial, running for his bag remembering where he left it, it all had evaporated. He cursed under his breath then went outside to blow off some steam hoping Vegeta could not tell he was pissed.

Miria Trunks thought if he went to the future he could get the cure and bring it back to Vegeta.

That night he got into his time machine and left his father a note just in case he had not return by morning. The next morning Vegeta had enough strength to sit up and noticed the letter by the bed.

Vegeta started to panic and could not believe what he just read.

Bulma walked in the room and seen him holding the letter with a firm grip. When he noticed her enter the room he tried to gain his composer.

Vegeta tries to walk and with each step pain shot though his body, he knew he had to get to Miria Trunks.

Vegeta turned around "do we have an extra time machine?"Bulma slowly nods "but what do you need it for?" Vegeta leans against the wall for support "I'm going to the future"

Bulma helped Vegeta into the time capsule and programmed it to go to Miria Trunks's time.

Vegeta appeared in a field.

Vegeta could see Miria Trunks was still breathing. Vegeta notices a bag of flower pedals and leafs and Miria Trunks Time capsule on the ground.

Vegeta lifts Miria Trunks with all the strength he had left. Vegeta then climbed into his time machine and returns to the past.

Bulma came running not realizing how weak Miria Trunks is checks Vegeta first.

Vegeta hands Bulma the bag of pedals and leafs "this is the cure" Bulma nods and carries both men both men to their beds.

Bulma got the cure completed and ran it to Vegeta who was now to weak to open his eyes.

Bulma poured it into his mouth and hoped it would work.

A few days later Vegeta was at full strength.

Vegeta walks into Miria Trunks room where Bulma was asleep in a chair next to Miria Trunks she appeared to have cried herself to sleep.

Vegeta shook Bulma awake and in a low voice asked "how he was doing" Bulma looked up at him and said "I don't know…. I honestly don't know " that is all she said for the rest of the day.

Miria Trunks finally awakens.

Miria Trunks asked Vegeta "how did you find me?" Vegeta told him "I went after you" Miria Trunks was shocked.

Vegeta finally asked Miria Trunks "what would want to hurt you in the future?" Miria Trunks responses mournful "Future Vegeta" then Future Trunks left the room.

The next day Vegeta and Miria Trunks go out sparring leaving Bulma to contend with the crying baby Trunks.

After a long tiring training routine Miria Trunks decides to go for a swim in the lake. When he got outside he took his tank top off.

Vegeta asked "how did you get so scarred up" Miria Trunks then touched one of his scars "have you seen my time capsule?" Vegeta responded "no".

Miria Trunks then noticed his time machine open in the yard, when he turned back around he seen a huge fist coming at his face.

After several hits to the Body and ki blasts to his torso Miria Trunks could not move.

Miria Vegeta then turned back to Miria Trunks and began to use him as a punching bag until all Miria Trunks could do was cough blood.

Miria Vegeta laughs " your pathetic" next time I will kill you"

Vegeta then knew why his future son acted so afraid to go back to the future.

Goku then picked up Miria Trunks's limp body and carried it to a couch in the house.

Vegeta did not know why he would want to hurt his own son or at least beat him to death.

Bulma walked in to see Miria Trunks hurt and then went to yell at Vegeta, when she found him he was training as if he was going to fight to the death with someone .

Downstairs Miria Trunks awoke angry (he hated looking weak) trying to get his footing he stumbled a bit until he could grab the wall to help him to get to a chair outside on the deck. He just sat there staring at the stars and hoped to never see that cruel man again ever.

The next morning Future Trunks got into the last time machine and was about to leave when Vegeta stopped him. Vegeta then got in and said " I'm coming with you" Miria Trunks looks out the window "if your coming then I better tell the reason for going" Vegeta nods "that is?" Miria Trunks coughs "I have the virus" Vegeta scowls "how long?"

Miria Trunks collapses to the ground with only blood coming from his mouth when he tried to breath.

After twenty minutes of getting the much needed materials Vegeta looks up to not see his future son anywhere but then sensed Miria Trunks power level falling rapidly.

Vegeta runs to where it was coming from and seen Miria Trunks choking on blood.

Sensing they were not alone Vegeta gets ready to fight.

Future Vegeta smirks wickedly "looks like he is dying... I never did want a child".

Vegeta then dragged Miria Trunks to the ship.

Vegeta was surprised he made as far as he did without the signs of the virus.

Back in the past he put Miria Trunks in the guest bed and gave him the cure.

Under his bed Miria Trunks had a journal and a scarf covered in blood .

Vegeta vowed when Miria Trunks woke up Vegeta would give him a ear full.

Vegeta now could not sleep.

Vegeta went to his future son's room and watched as he had nightmares again and the blood dripped from the corner of Miria Trunks's mouth.

Vegeta fell asleep with his future son in his arms.

Until he awoke with Miria Trunks gripping at his shirt.

Miria Trunks looked at Vegeta "I'm sorry" and choked on his own blood and his arm fell limp at his side.

Vegeta just sat there to shocked to cry as he closed his future son's eyes he feels his own tears sliding down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Miria Trunks awoke in a palace not knowing how he got there and why he was alive.

Miria Trunks looked around taking in all the beautiful nature.

what if Vegeta is still holding me even though I am here alive.

Miria Trunks started to walk around the palace a bit when a woman ran into him she was looking for something. She looked up and now seen what she was looking for it was him.

Miria Trunks "hi I'm Miria Trunks"

She bows "I'm Bona Dea"

Bona Dea leads Miria Trunks to the throne room.

(Filled with thrones on all sides and in the middle sat one throne made of gold)

A man walks up and tells him to sit in the golden chair.

Miria Trunks is confused but sits and waits.

Many people in royal clothes enter and sit in the surrounding thrones.

Bona Dea walks to Miria Trunks holding a crown and puts it on his head.

Miria Trunks asks "where am I"

The elder of the church walks up and says "your on planet Vegeta my lord".

Then a beautiful woman walked up then bows "I'm Tanren I am the caption of your great army"

Tanren showed Miria Trunks to his bed chamber.

He seen all his menus were in saijin. Then went to the balcony and stood watching and listening to the city below him.

After awhile he decided he better sleep.

Miria Trunks went to train and no one bothered him for several hours.

Tanren notices Miria Trunks training so she goes beyond the courtyard to train.

Miria Trunks watches her for hours in awe at her abilities.

Miria Trunks flies to to her "can you teach me how to do that?" Tanren bows "of coarse my lord"

After many long and strange teaching Miria Trunks could speak his native language and read in it.

After many excruciating months he could finally chant as well as Tanren and they sparred everyday.

Miria Trunks started to notice he was falling in love with her but was to embarrassed to tell her.

Tanren one day instead of training she brought a picnic basket and sat to have lunch with him.

The day came that planet Vegeta was called to battle.

Miria Trunks and Tanren had to hide their feeling for each other.

After many long years of battles and many warriors were killed Miria Trunks finally got the courage to propose to Tanren.

Miria Trunks found her in the courtyard picking flowers, Miria Trunks acted like he fell and popped the question "Tanren will you marry me?"

She blushes "yes"

A year later she gave birth to Miria Trunks's first born son they named him Hokori.

Hokori had light purple hair and his mothers eyes.

Tanren trained their son chanting and then Miria Trunks taught him to fight like a saijin.

At the age of 5 Hokori could turn in a super saijin.

Hokori was excited when he found out he was going to be a big brother.

Nozomi had black hair and blue eyes.

Miria Trunks grew bored of the palace and wanted to go back to earth.

Miria Trunks invents special watches that could help him travel from one time to the next in seconds.

When Nozomi 9yrs old and Hokori 14yrs old Miria Trunks decides it was time to move back to earth .

Capsule corp. was abandoned. Miria Trunks and his family cleaned it and made it home.

Yama knew one day someone would escape HFIL

Together Freiza and Cell found loop hole to earth attacking the first energy level they could sense.

Miria Trunks ran past the enemy to lure them away from the house.

Miria Trunks attacks and was hit with a energy blast to the shoulder.

Miria Trunks falls to the ground holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Miria Trunks activates his time watch to the past to get away from Freiza.

Miria Trunks falls near his younger self passed out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

In the heat of battle with Majin Buu, Miria Trunks appears on the ground passed out near Chibi Trunks feet.

Chibi Trunks thought that Miria Trunks was a evil clone of himself .

Goku quickly ran to him to see a energy beam went through Miria Trunks's shoulder blade.

Then they felt a strange energy coming from a void that Miria Trunks created.

Cell walked over and put his foot on Trunks Throat and said "thank you for the lift"

Cell then flow away in hopes to find a stronger prey to kill.

Everyone stood there in fear until Cell was gone.

After a minute Miria Trunks caught his breath and flown after Cell.

Vegeta stared in shock Miria Trunks was dead or at least he was.

Bra showed up to see how the battle went and asked Vegeta "who was that hot guy was flying be me?"

Vegeta looked at her and did not say a word

Gohan just laughed

Bra looked at Gohan "what so funny?" Bra then left to find her prince with purple hair.

Vegeta then know he better stop her before she makes a big mistake.

Freiza walks out of the void when he did not see Trunks he yelled at the top of his lungs "you are going to die Miria Trunks!"

Chibi trunks looked scared thinking it was him Freiza wanted and hid behind his father.

Goten wondered why no one seen them standing there.

Dende could sense a battle not far from the lookout.

Before Dende could tell them Miria Trunks got blasted into the mountain behind them.

Miria Trunks gets stuck in the mountain side, cell came and started to beat him unconscious.

Tien rushed to join in the battle.

When Tien tried to hit Cell his hand went right past Cell missing.

Freiza was not far behind and sent a energy blast at Miria Trunks.

Vegeta went as fast as he could to block the blast.

The blast burns through Vegeta and Miria Trunks wounding them.

Cell just laughs "what fatherly love but no use we will kill you both".

Vegeta could see Miria Trunks hair turn purple again as he started to fall to the ground.

Cell grabbed Miria Trunks by the collar.

Vegeta almost passed out but tried to hit cell.

Tien now getting a beating from Freiza.

Cell had a energy bomb right at Miria Trunks's face and let it go.

With a loud whistling sound Cell and Freiza are gone.

Vegeta and Miria Trunks were now falling to the ground.

Tien came down to check if they were okay.

Chibi Trunks ran to his father and seen he was bleeding.

Miria Trunks woke up and sat down to check his wounds.

Miria Trunks pulls a picture from his pocket of a two young children and a woman and kissed it .

Goku asked "who is in the picture?"

Miria Trunks said "my sons and wife."

Vegeta then sat up and said "let me see it." Vegeta knew that Miria Trunks would not give it up so he took it.

Vegeta said "finally the royal blood goes on".

In the void Miria Trunks could sense Nozomi coming though .

Miria Trunks "Nozomi!"

Miria Trunks put his arm on his son's shoulder "everyone this is Nozomi.

Nozomi whispers something in his father's ear.

Bulma "Nozomi how old are you ?

Nozomi nods "I'm 10." Nozomi then pulled on his fathers pant leg and said "dad your needed at home they are attacking again."

Vegeta asked "so where is the other child?"

Miria Trunks replied "he is at home" Miria Trunks thought for a minute.

Miria Trunks asked "would you guys like to come with us and have dinner at my place?"

Everyone nodded.

As they walked though the void they could hear people being killed.

Miria Trunks and Nozomi ran all the faster to help out. When they reached the other side Miria Trunks's other son was waiting for him.

Miria Trunks turned to everyone and said "you can go on ahead of us to capsule corp. my wife should be making dinner as we speak." Everyone left but Vegeta stayed to fight . Miria Trunks "Vegeta this is Hokori"

Miria Trunks and his sons turned to super saijins and flow to the battle Vegeta was shocked that at their age they could change but he followed to the fight to see what they know.

At the battlefield Vegeta sensed that he was out powered but he know they were not strong enough either .

Miria Trunks charged in but was beat to the punch and was knocked down quickly.

Hokori ran at the enemy using energy blasts sending Freiza into a building.

Cell was pounding Miria Trunks into the ground .

Vegeta was ambushed from behind by Bojack, Vegeta counter attacked him with a punch in the gut. More enemies were coming and fast they know they were out numbered but had to try.

Hokori and Nozomi started to chant "rise up and do as I command lost souls of the dead" The ground started to shake and bodies came crawling out.

Vegeta looked at the boys again attacking .

Miria Trunks was back to fighting but now as a ssj3 and his sons now ssj2.

Vegeta know when he got back to Miria Trunks's place he had to learn how to fight like them.

Again a whistling sound caused the enemy to disappear.

The boys chanted again and the spirits were gone.

Back at capsule corp. Everyone was talking to Miria Trunks's wife, Vegeta walked in first seen how beautiful she was.

Miria Trunks walked to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips and said" I'm going to rest for a bit.

When Miria Trunks got to his room he took his shirt off to examine his wounds knowing his wife would yell if she seen the holes in his body.

Miria Trunks pulls a secret lever on the wall and goes inside.

Vegeta goes to see if Miria Trunks had anything to heal himself with, but when he got to the bedroom Miria Trunks was gone and the secret door was almost closed.

Vegeta quickly opened it before he had no way in.

Vegeta sees blood marks running down the wall as if Mira Trunks was to weak to walk.

Miria Trunks was coughing at the end of the hallway.

Miria Trunks turned his healing bath on and took his clothes off.

Vegeta seen a empty bath but thought he should wait to see if he could use them.

Miria Trunks awoke with Vegeta staring at him and asked "How did you get in here?"

Vegeta then said "I followed you. can I use one ?"

Miria Trunks turned it on and Vegeta got in.

Vegeta looked at him and asked "does your wife know you almost die everyday or do you hide that from her?"

Miria Trunks then turned the question back on his father and asked "do you?"

Vegeta "So what is it that the brats were doing in the battle …what was that chanting?"

Miria Trunks "They were speaking in our native language from planet Vegeta. I thought you knew how to speak it?"

Vegeta replied "I do but no one knows it anymore."

Miria Trunks then said "well if you want to speak it just ask… the boys and me are trained to speak it. It helps in battle to call the spirits and other things. Hokori can bring you back to life if you die and Nozomi can heal you back to full energy."

Vegeta looked puzzled and asked "so what do you do?"

Miria Trunks then started to chant and created copies of himself . "This is the one thing that keeps me alive in battle . Well I better get back to Tanren ."

Vegeta stopped him and asked "what does your son's names mean?"

Miria Trunks turned around and said "pride and hope".

Vegeta then remembered the time machines they used years ago. "So where are the time machines at?" Vegeta asked .

"Oh those on that shelf but we use these watches now (Miria Trunks points at his watch). They use your life energy to travel"

Back in the living room everyone was playing cards.

Goku was winning.

Tanren was getting mad .

Miria Trunks walked in and had to calm her down before she smash the table and scare their guests. When everyone went off to bed .

Vegeta woke Bulma up and said "I might stay in the future for a bit ."

Bulma asked "why?"

Vegeta continued because "Miria Trunks needs all the help he can get and I can get some training so I can beat Goku next time in the tournament".

Miria Trunks was snuggling His wife until he heard Bulma yelling at Vegeta.

Chichi just sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning Tanren was cooking a big breakfast for everyone. And all the kids were in the backyard playing.

Miria Trunks and Goku were on the pouch drinking coffee while talking about the past.

Bra and Bulma were off shopping for clothes for the party tomorrow night.

Chichi was setting the table and swapping recipes with Tanren.

Gohan and Krillin were just waking up.

Turks drove as fast as he could to Miria Trunks's place.

Miria Trunks went to greet Turks when he got interrupted .Turks told Miria Trunks " monsters are attacking again and this time the leader is there"

Miria Trunks asked "who is the leader?"

Turks replied "it was King Vegeta."

Miria Trunks looked at Turks and said "sorry but I am not fighting today let the army deal with it". Vegeta couldn't but over hear his son say no to a fight.

Shocked Vegeta walked up to Miria Trunks after Turks left and shook him hard.

Vegeta could see blood going on Miria Trunks shirt.

Vegeta laughs "this is why your not fighting... foolish".

Miria Trunks then left to his secret room with Vegeta at his toes.

In his training room he started to train with his music playing in his ears loud.

Vegeta yelled something but Miria Trunks did not flinch a muscle and kept going.

Vegeta then removed the headphones and asked him "stop for a minute."

Miria Trunks stopped to see what he wanted.

Vegeta asked "can you teach me how to do the chanting thing?"

Miria Trunks nodded and showed him to a book shelf and said "once your done reading I will show you how to concentrate the words."

Vegeta sat in a chair and started to read one book at a time getting bored but continued until all books were read. Vegeta slammed the last book shut with a loud bang.

Miria Trunks looked over and said "okay now to concentrate on the words. Lets sit in a meditation pose and feel our surrounding, lets do a simple exercise lets create a apple. Think of the word and say it in the native tongue."

Vegeta created a apple out of no where. He looked at Miria Trunks and asked "why a apple ?"

Miria Trunks responded "because I want to eat it (grinning)" he grabbed it and took a bite "yum that's good. OK now to the important things".

Back in the other room only 10 minutes had past. And breakfast was ready everyone sat down .

Miria Trunks and Vegeta left to go eat. Vegeta was surprised he thought it would be dinner by now .

After breakfast Miria Trunks cleaned the dishes and went back to his training.

Vegeta did not know how to get in the room so he just sat on the bed waiting .

Goku seen Vegeta and sat down "hey what you up to?"

Miria Trunks was back in the healing bath wondering why his wound would not heal.

Vegeta then felt it a stinging pain where he got shot and it started to bleed.

Miria Trunks finally left the room and went to get cleaned up.

During the shower his wife walked in to join him . Miria Trunks felt the pain but did not want her to notice .

While Tanren was washing his back she seen the hole and hit him hard . "Why did you not tell me you moron " Tanren screamed at Miria Trunks, Vegeta heard her clear across the house.

Tanren took her fist and hit him in the wound to prove that he should of told her.

Miria Trunks screamed in pain and fell to the ground .

Tanren's hair was now yellow and glowing down her back as she walked into the living room dressed.

Vegeta now knew that his son's wife was a pure saijin.

Miria Trunks finally gained his balance and went to go talk to his wife . Tanren would not listen to him. Vegeta smirked just like his mother .

Turks came again to convince Miria Trunks to join the battle.

Miria Trunks finally agreed he told his sons to stay home with their mother. Miria Trunks was holding his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Goku decided to go with him.

Vegeta thought he better go just in case Goku gets a stupid idea in his head.

Gohan ran after them to join .

Vegeta thought he could use his new abilities in battle to see what he learned.

At the battle Vegeta stayed back to do protection on his son and himself.

Miria Trunks started to do his copy image chant when Cell hit him .

Miria Trunks did not move and continued to chant .

Goku looked at them and did not know where they learned that ability but it looked cool.

Gohan sent energy blasts at cooler who dodged.

Cell destroyed the copies in seconds but Miria Trunks now had the upper hand .

Vegeta joined in and ran after Freiza .

Miria Trunks thought he could beat Cell but Cell used a attack he was not looking for. He made a sword appear and pushed it through Miria Trunks stomach. Then he went to attack Vegeta from behind .

Miria Trunks began to chant a spell to turn Cell to stone when Cooler pushed the sword up to his heart.

Vegeta could sense his sons energy falling he hoped he could get him back to the house in time to save him. Vegeta chanted again to teleport to the secret room.

Goku was now left alone and he teleported to the house to find Vegeta .

In the secret room he put Miria Trunks in the bath but could not figure out how to start it.

Hokori and Nozomi walked in to do some studying. They seen their father and chanted the healing spell.

Nozomi turned the machine on and helped get his father in the bath.

The boys looked at Vegeta and said "so you can now chant spells congrats. it's a good thing because he would not of made it here alive."

Hokori went to study as Nozomi stayed to talk to his grandfather.

Vegeta was surprised at how smart they were. "dad is starting to get immune to the bath soon it wont work at all on him I will have to create a new way for him. Only if we had the healing pools they have on planet Vegeta."

Vegeta asked "did you live there?"

Nozomi "yup dad lived there for I think he said 20 years. We only been here on earth for about a year now. It was so beautiful there. Mom loved the shops and dad he loved the training in the palace courtyard. That is where he met mom she was a soldier in his army. Dad I think misses it back home but he know he was needed here."

Vegeta left the room to see if Miria Trunks wounds healed. Miria Trunks was awake but he was bleeding . The wounds did not heal.

Miria Trunks went to the med kit and started to wrap his wounds shut and hoped they healed soon.

When he was finished he put his shirt on and went to think of a way to tell his wife.

Vegeta quickly asked "want to go to planet Vegeta?" Trunks nodded and started to chant .

At the palace courtyard Trunks collapsed to the ground coughing blood .

Vegeta lifted him up and carried him to the nearest palace staff " where is the healing pool" the staff lead the way to a big ocean like pool.

Miria Trunks moaned in pain as Vegeta's grip got rougher.

Vegeta throw Miria Trunks into the water.

Miria Trunks sunk to the bottom and steam started to come up from the water.

Vegeta could sense his son getting stronger.

Tanren calls Miria Trunks phone and Vegeta picked up  
Vegeta: "hello"  
Tanren: "hi is Miria Trunks there?"  
Vegeta: no why what do you need?"  
Miria Trunks emerged from the pool wound less and took the phone away from his father.  
Tanren: "will you tell him if he does not get home soon I will leave him"  
Miria Trunks: "SHUT UP ALREADY! IF YOUR GOING TO LEAVE THEN DO IT! QUIT SAYING YOU WILL!" 

Vegeta looked shocked at how his son was acting and stood back a bit.

Miria Trunks took the bandages off and walked to the courtyard to relax for a bit. It started to rain but Miria Trunks never moved.

After about 2 hours he got up and gave his father his time watch.

Miria Trunks then chanted words Vegeta never heard before and was gone.

Vegeta seen Miria Trunks left his sword behind. Vegeta then chanted to go back to his sons place on earth. Vegeta could not get his sons look out of his mind it was a cold stare of a depressed man.

Tanren was sitting on the steps drinking coffee when Vegeta came and sat on the steps with her . Nozomi and Hokori were practicing for the next battle .

Miria Trunks landed in the front yard and walked into the house. Vegeta could tell he was fighting but he did not know who.

Tanren started to cry .

Miria Trunks went to clean the blood off, then he went to bed.

Everyone went back to their true time.

Vegeta got back to his own time and wondered if his new ability would be able to kill Majin Buu .

Bulma was baking cookies and Chibi Trunks was playing video games with Goten.

Bulma looked up and said "Goten is spending the night here Goku and Chichi was fighting again.

Vegeta wondered if he should teach his son to the native language but thought it best if he tried it first to see if it worked in his time.

Vegeta then seen a note sticking out of his jacket pocket as he set it down on the couch to rest.

Vegeta pulled it out to read it and noticed a whistle taped to it. The note said: 

Dear Father,  
Thank you for the help. I wish you luck in your time with Majin Buu if you ever need mine or my families help blow this whistle and we will be there or just come to the house using the watch. BTW sorry to scare you all those years ago. It must have been rough but I'm still alive and I will always be your son.  
Miria Trunks 

Vegeta closed the letter and took the whistle off and put it in his pocket.

Chibi Trunks got up when Vegeta changed the television station and sat on his lap .

Bulma brought a cup of coffee to Vegeta and sat on the other couch next to Goten.

Vegeta fell asleep on the couch and the children went to their rooms .

Bulma came downstairs and put a blanket on Vegeta and laid in his arms until Morning.

Vegeta awoke feeling Bulma's hand on his stomach stroking his upper chest softly.

Vegeta then thought back when they first met . He was in a bed and she would not let him move until he was healed completely.

Everyday she brought him dinner and talked to him about how her day went. Vegeta then thought about the day he found out he was going to be a father. How small his son was and how he know one day he would be a great warrior.

Then Bra came he was hoping she would have been a boy but she turned out to be tougher than her own brother at birth.

Vegeta then closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. Moments later Chibi Trunks came running down the stairs waking Vegeta up.

Vegeta looked at his son and asked "why are you in a rush?".

Chibi looked at Vegeta panic stricken and said "he's here Majin Buu I was going to go after him". Vegeta tried to not wake Bulma and went to fight Majin Buu.

Vegeta then turned around and told his son to stay behind for this one.

Vegeta chanted "protection from evil" Vegeta turned to a super saijin and went to kill the enemy once and for all. He blow Majin Buu's arm off. Vegeta went back to chanting and called the earth god to attack. Vegeta then sent a energy blast engulfing Majin Buu causing the earth to shake. The earth god smashed Majin Buu's head to pieces .


	4. Chapter 4

Nozomi and Hokori popped in Vegeta's living room covered in blood.

Vegeta looked at them strangely noticing they were now older and sighed "what now?"

Nozomi bowed and said "we need your help Vegeta"

Hokori opened the portal and walked in with Vegeta behind him.

Vegeta could sense a energy similar to his own buried under some rubble .

Miria Vegeta drags himself out, dusting off he glances at Vegeta "why are you here?"

Vegeta laughs "I could say the same to you"

Vegeta caught a glimpse of a young girl run in front of Miria Vegeta ready to defend him.

Vegeta scowls "who is she?"

the child sticks her tongue out at Vegeta.

Miria Vegeta laughs "this is Ningyo"

Vegeta looks her over " she your daughter?"

Miria Vegeta smiles " no granddaughter"

Nozomi and Hokori stand next to Vegeta "look we are supposed to be looking for our parents"

Ningyo looks confused "why is there two Grandpas?!"

the brothers laugh as they teleport away.

Vegeta then teleported them to planet Vegeta the land was covered in blood and everyone was dead or dying.

Miria Vegeta seen the throne room still with the royalty dead in their seats.

Hokori kept his sister closes with Nozomi following watching their backs.

At the center sat Tanren laughing loudly so all could hear her.

Tanren noticed she had company "welcome gentlemen and princess"

Ningyo hugs her mother "did you find daddy yet?"

Tanren looks at everyone "we will find him"

They looked all over the planet but could not find him.

Vegeta could sense his son had plenty of training time his power was enormous and full of rage.

Miria Vegeta suggested they try other planets.

The planet they tried was a prison for planet Vegeta where the worst of the worst goes until they die.

All the men were dead but one in a cape and royal armor now that hung off of him. The man's hair was covered in old blood and touching the floor .When the man turned around they knew it was Trunks but his eyes were as bright as flames. Skeletons surrounded his feet from the men he killed.

Trunks did not notice them staring at him he just sat quietly until Miria Vegeta cleared his throat so his son would notice them. Trunks still pretending to not notice and sent a Ki blast. Vegeta could barely dodge it and now his clothes were on fire. The bars still were intact .

Nozomi chanted a rusting spell to break the bars.

Trunks then stood up and tears ran down his face as he seen his family he tried to get to them but the energy barrier was up to keep him away from the bars.

The bars launched Trunks from them sending a shock through his cape burning it off of him sending him into the wall cracking the bricks .

Miria Vegeta looks at his sons hair at how long it was.

Tanren said "why are you in here?"

Trunks replied "They imprisoned me for murder"

Nozomi then spoke "that was a misunderstanding you were acquitted of that 10 years ago ".

Vegeta found a key and opened the cell door Trunks walked out but had to close his eyes the sun was shining in . Trunks then took his armor off and walked outside. Trunks looked back at his son's. He was glad that they were still raised right even though he missed out on it.

Trunks walked back to his family"and who is this cute little girl?"

Ningyo smiles shyly "Hi dad

Everyone goes back to Capsule Corp.

Pan now showed up with her daughter and his husband. She walked up to them and said "did you hear a planet just blow up? Its was that strange prison planet …but I thought that place was abandoned . Trunks then stood up weakly holding his head and leaves to find his wife.

Vegeta followed after him but Trunks now was no where in sight. Miria Vegeta then teleported himself to Tanren and found Trunks kissing her passionately as the kids just showed up with dinner.

Trunks then remembered he had not bathed for a while so thought it best to clean up before eating. Vegeta helped set the table then sat on the couch messing with the time watch his son gave him many years ago wondering how he can get it to work.

Trunks came downstairs and took the watch and reset it before his father could read more into it. Vegeta looked up and went to the table to eat.

After dinner Vegeta thought it best to get Bulma since she was getting worried about him. Vegeta chanted to go back to the past.

Back in Future Trunks's time Miria Vegeta now noticed it was night time. Trunks was laying in the yard with his wife sleeping in his arms, he then fell asleep as well with a sigh.

Miria Vegeta gave his son a strange look but then seen he was never noticed even when he kicked him all he got was a growl out of Trunks throat. Gohan showed up and waved to everyone Tanren gave Gohan a hug and asked "why are you here." Gohan replied "well Miria Vegeta and Trunks were acting strange earlier today so I thought I would see why they left without saying bye, my dad was concerned" Miria Vegeta walked in the house without saying a word. Tanren sat on the steps talking for a few hours with Gohan until she started to yawn and fell asleep on Gohan's shoulder, Gohan picked her up and carried her to the guest room then waved goodbye to Miria Vegeta then seen Trunks was still asleep in the yard as he left. The next morning Hokori and Nozomi brought their girlfriends over to meet their grandparents to see if Vegeta approved of them. Hokori introduced Unmei to them. Unmei bowed and said "Hello it is a pressure to meet you. Nozomi then introduced Hyoga to them and she bowed as well. Miria Vegeta then looked at the women and seen they had tails. .

Tanren decided to go clothing shopping with her daughter.

Miria Vegeta looked around to see if Trunks was up yet but he still was in the yard with his arms behind his head asleep. Miria Vegeta went outside to kick him again to wake him, but when he went to kick Trunks, Trunks vanished before he got touched. Goku teleported to Trunks's secret room with Miria Vegeta and Gohan. Trunks was sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest not realizing he was being watched by the others as they walked to the couch. 


End file.
